


占有欲-工口向15题 5.玩弄对方的身体恶意问询着前任的事情

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 立体机动装置的皮带拟人x艾伦……
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Everyone, Eren Yeager/Original Character(s)
Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173806





	占有欲-工口向15题 5.玩弄对方的身体恶意问询着前任的事情

**Author's Note:**

> cp很奇葩，现在跑还来得及

“哈啊？”艾伦一双蜂蜜色眼睛睁得大大的看着眼前的少年，他有些跟不上事情的发展。

少年是突然凭空出现在艾伦眼前的，在深夜时分本应没有其他人的公共浴室里——

艾伦今天训练得很晚。也许是因为有点适应不了新的有些过紧的皮带，他今天的状态不太好。  
‘这样的适应力可不行，我必须要学会适应各种恶劣的作战条件。’这样想着，等他加训结束去清洗身体的时候，浴室里面早已空无一人。

幸运的是还有热水。  
温热的水流打在高强运动过后有些发酸的身体上非常舒服，艾伦抓着沾有肥皂的毛巾仔细清理着逐渐得到放松的肌肉。  
“唔！”他不小心擦到了胸前敏感的两点。

艾伦本来就体感比较敏感，初开始穿着作战服的时候就常常因为乳晕被紧贴身体的皮带边缘隔着底衫刮擦而感到浑身不自在甚至起了反应。好在他一向精神力强大，加上身体逐渐习惯，总算能将注意力集中到控制立体机动上。  
只是今天因为基斯教官说“有的训练兵的皮带磨损太严重了，皮带是立体机动装置相当重要的部分，我们必须时刻保证自己皮带的状态良好！我给你们全部人都发新的皮带，你们回去自己检查，自己判断要什么时候更换！”而艾伦想着要尝试适应新皮带以防不得不换上的时候会影响作战，就换了新发下来的皮带：新的皮带又紧又硬，不仅把艾伦勒得有点呼吸不畅皮肤发痛，还一直狠狠刮着艾伦柔嫩的乳晕——艾伦不得不把皮带往上拉时皮带恰好勒住两边的乳头——

这样一天下来，艾伦的乳头被折磨得又红又肿，被粗糙的毛巾一碰，那处传来的强烈感觉就让艾伦猝不及防的轻叫了一声。  
“呜……”趁着四下无人，艾伦抬手轻抚上左胸，细微的疼痛和陌生的快感使他忍不住轻吟出声。

“艾伦，新换的皮带就那么让你兴奋吗？”

“啊……！？”还没来得及为自己的行为感到羞耻，艾伦就被一双手从后紧箍，甚至在反应过来之前自己的双腕就被对方用皮带反绑在身后。  
艾伦急急转过身，少年就在此时出现在他眼前：深棕色的头发和眼睛，个头比艾伦矮一点，赤裸的身体有着健康的肤色和恰到好处的肌肉线条——艾伦敢保证这家伙并不是训练兵团的人。  
顾不上自己赤裸的身体，军人的天性使艾伦立即绷紧全身，警惕地寻找反击的机会。

“没用的，艾伦。作为你的皮带，我比你更加熟知你的身体。”

“唔……不、不要……好奇怪……”  
双腿上长期紧缚而成的浅色皮带勒痕被过紧过硬的新皮带加深了一些，微微作痛的泛红皮肤被从脚心开始顺延往上一寸一寸细细吮吻、然后直接覆上原来的皮带。细微的痒痛感慢慢向越发敏感的部位转移，艾伦发软的双膝颤抖着想要并起，却被轻易的大大拉开。  
“别看啊……”艾伦闭上眼转过头，咬牙忍耐着被自称是自己的皮带精灵的家伙强行打开双腿、用炽热直白的视线舔舐着只绑着皮带的赤裸的腿间的羞耻感与莫名的兴奋。

“有什么关系，早就一清二楚了，艾伦的身体。全身都很敏感，特别是这里……”

“唔呜……”虽然看不见，能感觉得到，他呼出的热气、在大腿内侧，那么近的话……！

缓缓舔上皮带边上光滑的嫩肉，手不忘轻轻拉弹另一条匀称修长的大腿上的皮带，满意的看到眼前青涩的性器因为种种刺激而呈现出半挺立的状态。  
“就算是一心想着训练的艾伦偶尔也会偷偷摩擦这里，很舒服吧？”故意说着让艾伦难堪的话语，少年的声音似乎染上了些戏谑的笑意，“不能直接碰触真是非常可惜呢。像这样，”恶意的一把握住颤巍巍的稚嫩，让艾伦难以自抑的发出尖叫，“明明是第一次，却能让艾伦非常舒服……比起像这个新来的家伙那样弄痛你，我更喜欢，温柔的留下我的印记……”轻柔的舔吻渐渐变成了吮咬，少年低沉的声线也随着暧昧的吻痕被含糊的烙印在发烫的肌肤上。

“……唔、啊啊……”暧昧放肆的挑逗和强烈直接的爱抚交替，陌生的快感逐渐占据艾伦的注意力，只能靠仅存微薄的理智抑制自己肆意呻吟的欲望。

少年迷醉的观赏着艾伦在理智和性欲之间挣扎的样子，手指沾取艾伦分身铃口溢出的透明液体，顺着茎体下滑至根部、小球、会阴、股沟、到隐蔽的穴口，忽缓忽重的按压打转，安抚着艾伦瞬间紧绷起来的神经。

“呜、哇啊！那边、要做什么！不要……”艾伦有些无措的想要挣扎，却阻止不了少年温柔而强势的入侵，“呜呜唔……”

及时吻住艾伦的痛呼声，趁着艾伦惊讶得睁开眼的空当迅速侵犯到湿热的口腔内，将还是第一次接吻的艾伦卷入唇舌相抵的疯狂。

“呼唔……哈啊……”  
直到艾伦逐渐习惯了后穴里三根手指的扩张，少年才放过了那柔软甘美的双唇，玩味的看着艾伦慢慢沦陷在情潮的蜜金双眼，贴在艾伦红透的耳边缓缓开口：“……但是被艾伦换掉了呢，难道艾伦更喜欢疼痛吗？嘛，也没关系，”他虔诚得仿佛是在起誓，仿佛带着最热烈的情感，抑或最冰冷的恶意，“你喜欢的我都可以去做，不会让你喜欢上别的家伙的。”

“……嗯？！呃、怎么?!”原本在体内四处撩拨扩张的手指都沾满了滑腻的体液，却不知怎的瞬间变得粗糙、甚至有些微刺刺的，毫不留情的摩擦刮蹭着他脆弱的内壁，“呜、呜啊……不要！出去！”

“不要出去？放心，谨遵所愿。”故意曲解艾伦的话，少年一手揽紧了艾伦用力晃动的纤细腰肢，顺便将手和唇抚上一直被冷落的胸前两点，认真检视着新旧两道皮带痕迹，“啊啊，这里也是非常敏感的呢——男孩子被摩擦到乳晕边缘也会兴奋，艾伦真的好可爱~”  
“不过，”少年仿佛发亮的双眼突然就黯淡下来，“把别的皮带直接勒在乳头上，果然不可原谅。”

“唔嗯！嗯啊……”原本被体内的奇异触感激得几近发狂的艾伦还没来得及消化少年的话语，又被左胸上传来的重压、摩擦夺去了注意力，充血敏感的乳首被仿佛用皮带直接磨蹭的感觉，是伴随着剧痛而来的疯狂快感。艾伦有些不可置信的睁大了漫着情欲的水气的琉璃金眸，“等、皮带？！”  
……骗人的吧，被皮带侵入到那种地方……

“不是跟你说过吗，我是艾伦的皮带，既然你比较喜欢粗糙的皮带触感……”说着又恶意的抽动了几下埋在穴里的手指，满意的听到艾伦瞬间拔高的抽气呻吟声，“你喜欢痛的话，我可以给你。”  
抽出手指，换上蓄势待发已久的昂扬，直贯到底。

“嗯啊啊啊啊啊！”窄小的内壁一下子被捅入刚才几根手指远不能比的体积的激痛和被填满的快感让艾伦发出了又痛又爽的尖叫。

少年一手抓住艾伦的臀肉让他在自己身上起伏吞吐自己的灼热欲望，不时用有着皮带触感的指尖在尾椎与股沟深处穴口之间来回挑逗；另一手则恶劣的不停模仿着平时紧贴胸前的皮带轻弹着被欺负折磨得红肿不堪的乳首。

“唔嗯、已经，不行了……要、出、啊啊啊啊……”  
“呃、艾伦……”

满足的用欲望将对方弄得乱七八糟，少年爱怜的吻了吻已经被玩得有些神志不清的艾伦半眯着的双眸，“不可以再把我换走哦，艾伦，你只要有我就够了。”

–end–


End file.
